neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Story/Endings
There are a total of 8 endings in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Below you will find a summary of the ending accompanied by the necessary requirements to obtain it. The endings are influenced by Lily Ranks and Shares. Note: With the exception of Neptune, to recruit the CPUs for the necessary endings, their Local Shares must be at 50% or more. Normal Ending 'Requirements' Complete the game without meeting the requirements for the True Ending or Conquest Ending. You will still be able to view the Normal Ending if you meet the requirements for any of the other endings. 'Summary' The CPUs use their bodies to seal away Arfoire, having no other choice but to do so otherwise Arfoire would just find another vessel and attack again. The CPUs do not return immediately and they are presumed dead. Nepgear and the other CPU Candidates preform their initiation to CPUs when suddenly Neptune and the other CPUs arrive much to their surprise which leads to a happy reunion. Planeptune Ending 'Requirements' *Have Planeptune's Local Shares at or above 70% *Have Neptune at Max Lily Rank 'Summary' Nepgear and Neptune are relaxing in Planeptune's Basilicom having fun and eating together. They are immediately chastized by Histoire for not working but regardless of this the two sisters continue to relax and enjoy themselves. Lastation Ending 'Requirements' *Have Lastation's Local Shares at or above 70% *Have Noire and Uni at Max Lily Rank 'Summary' Uni drags Nepgear out for training as Neptune and Noire watch their two sisters from afar. Neptune comments on how Nepgear is stronger than Uni to which Noire agrees but also says that Uni will one day surpass Nepgear and even herself. Lowee Ending 'Requirements' *Have Lowee's Local Shares at or above 70% *Have Blanc, Rom, and Ram at Max Lily Rank 'Summary' Nepgear visits the Lowee Basilicom and reads books with Rom, Ram, and Blanc. The twins and Nepgear make themselves comfortable on Blanc much to her distaste but she eventually comes to accept it and allows them to do as they please. Leanbox Ending 'Requirements' *Have Leanbox's Local Shares at or above 70% *Have Vert at Max Lily Rank 'Summary' In Leanbox, Vert plays dress up with Nepgear and dresses her in a number of outfits. She comments on how this "feminine" way of playing is fun as Neptune and Chika watch from the doorway. Maker Ending 'Requirements' *Have Compa, IF, Nisa, Gust, and 5pb. at Max Lily Rank *Do not meet the requirements for any other ending Note: Max Lily Rank with Cave and Falcom is not required to achieve this ending. 'Summary' Nepgear invites all the makers to Planeptune's Basilicom for huge sleepover after having not have seen them after so long. True Ending 'Requirements' *Recruit all the CPUs *Have every nation's Global Shares at or above 15% *Have everyone's Lily Rank at 4 or 5 Note: Lily Rank with Cave and Falcom is not required to achieve this ending. 'Summary' After the defeat of Arfoire, Nepgear narrates what happened afterwards and how happy everyone was going about their daily lives. At the end of the narration, Nepgear goes to look for Neptune and the two of them play together. Conquest Ending 'Requirements' *Recruit all the CPUs *See all 3 Cursed Sword Chirper Events before Chapter 5 *Have Planeptune's Global Shares at or above 55% by the end of Chapter 5 Note: In order to view the 3 Cursed Sword Chirper Events you must have Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee's Local Shares at 35%, 45%, and 55% respectively. 'Summary' After Nepgear defeats Arfoire using the Cursed Sword, Arfoire vanishes while saying that one day the people of Gamindustri will demand freedom and when that day comes that she will return. Nepgear, being the only CPU left, merges all of the nations under her rule and rules as Gamindustri's sole CPU. Navigation Category:Events Category:Endings Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Events